1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fin pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the scaling techniques for increasing the density of a semiconductor device involves the use of a multi-gate transistor. The multi-gate transistor is obtained by forming a fin- or nanowire-shaped multi-channel active pattern (or silicon body) on a substrate and forming a gate on the surface of the silicon body.
The multi-gate transistor can be easily scaled because it uses a three-dimensional (3D) channel. In addition, the current control capability can be improved without the need to increase the gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Moreover, it is possible to effectively suppress a short channel effect (SCE) in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage.